one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Preparing for the toughest... (A test of what to expect for Wonderful World's Verse page)
Summary Humans, Ahito, spirits and Asmodian. Various races live in this world. By using a way called magic using the magic that dwells in all things, the world has made its own developmental world. Of the Humans and Asmodian, the war that was bet in the world ended. Many of the Majin with a powerful force was sealed into a different space, called the Makai. However, the threat of Asmodian is still not annihilated, people, their tension and the barrier has been forced to the ground; they have been living to create a city within it. Two years ago of one day such a day-to-day was followed, the seal of Makai for one, will be destroyed by someone. Countries, from the Knights of each city to bounty hunters, criminal investigation and seal of the repair is in order. It starts to move a variety of human beings. Like a story... You can get the download HERE. Terminology Asmodian: Creatures of the Makai that forced Knights, Bounty Hunters, and Demon Hunters most certainly to kill them, and fight each other. Examples include Sabe, Lunathia (Despite her Human Traits), and Friede. O Ability: Also known as Original Abilities, almost every playable character in this Verse has a special Ability that is Mapped to this button. While there are some exceptions to this rule, this is typically true for most characters. Skills: Basically each character's moveset (Supers are called "Finish Skills".). Finish Skills use the entire Skill Gauge to use. Just Break: a Move with the input of 6 + HS when facing right, or 4 + HS when facing left. It can be useful at times, but usually requires a specific range to use effectively. Not to be confused with Grabs which have the same input but are close range. Counter Gauge: This Gauge increases as the player blocks or gets hit. There are six blocks in this gauge, and can be used for unique techniques. Skill Break: When using a Skill, the player may press SP to use 50% of a character's Skill Gauge to stop an attack and erase recovery. Afterwards, there is a cooldown gauge that refreshes a used Skill Break. During this time, the character can't gain any meter until cooldown is finished. Fatal Switch: By pressing SP while Blocking, at a cost of 2 Counter Gauge Blocks, that character's Blockstun is reduced. This is normally used to punish foes by counterattacking, or just punish moves in general. As this will cancel blocking animation on the ground, keep in mind about multi hit moves as they will counter this. Air Fatal Switches allow for continued blocking, but you don't get the benefit of a reduced blockstun. Moment Attack: By Pressing both P+K, At a cost of 3 Counter Gauge Blocks, while blocking, The Blocker can push the opponent out of the way. While it does VERY little Damage, it has invincibility until after the attack. This can be used as a counter. It can even be used on some Finish Skills. Force Revival: By Pressing either P,K,S, or HS+SP At a massive cost of 5 Counter Gauge Blocks, the character can cancel the hitstun, and recover; but at a price: You take twice as much damage, can be countered, and not use Finish Skills at all. A very risky move, use it only when actually needed... Power of the Verse WIP Characters of this Verse so far Ryuza Langran Duna Haizen Lemius Langran Aiwhen Iize Corona Mileena Sasari Haruha Lunathia Orphe {フォークライ} Cielo Graykiss Alicephia Finkley Sabe Neva Evault Lynia Soul Friede Kiki {サヤバシリ} Chartette {レオール} Claudette {レオール} Shake {ハイランド} Fuga {ハーツウェル} Eldio {ガジュラール} Etielle {ロゼ} {クロバーツ} Pale {ペール・バステア} "Wolfes" {ウルフェス・ガルガーニ} "Liz" {リズ・ハルモニカ} "Rima" {ライマ・ジェイフォード} "Gear" {ギア・フォースガルト} "Fefe" {フェフェ/フェルミナ・フェニックス} "Heathrod" {ヒースロッド} "Sintessai" {春葉神鉄斎} ??? {アベルディ・グリンフロウ} ??? {ウルカ・コルデリア} NOTE: Characters with quotation marks mean they aren't playable yet, or have confirmed names. Most even are in need of better translators ({} marks show this.)... Any name of a character that's accepted by the community in terms of accurate use of Japanese to English will be used, given translation checkers say they got it right... Supporters Neutral Opponents Translators So what do you think? Comment your opinions in the comments section. Category:Blog posts